


Before the Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Skinny Dipping, Timepetalsprompts, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is to be said of intimacy and sunsets? Alec Hardy had never appreciated a setting sun until it framed his golden nymph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece I wrote for the prompt "this sunset needs an applause".
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something to be said about a man that loathed sunsets. The accompanying names were often along the lines of “prick” or “shitface” (the latter learned from Ellie). It didn’t bother him, not really. It wasn’t his fault the rest of the population didn’t see it his way - not as vibrant colors melted into a heavenly masterpiece, but as blinding blood orange that only forced more wrinkles into the corners of his eyes.

Perhaps he didn’t loathe them, but was more  _ annoyed _ .

“This sunset needs an applause.”

Alec startled out of his reverie and turned his head to the door of his tiny blue chalet. Hannah, his old friend and new lover, leaned against the frame, arms folded with a dreamy look in her whiskey eyes. She was adorned in one of his old jumpers - it was already too large for him, and consequently it made her look like a little girl playing dress-up in daddy’s clothes. The thought caused an unpleasant shiver to course through him. “I thought you were writing.” It came out as more of a statement than a question. 

She sighed and walked farther out to take a seat next to him on the porch, letting her head drop onto his shoulder once she was comfortable. “I don’t understand why you sit out here when you hate sunsets,” she murmured nonchalantly, ignoring his words. 

He sighed and circled an arm around her shoulders, but stayed silent. Two could play at that game.

“Granted, can’t be too surprised. Masochist that you are.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He continued to squint out at the sparkling water and pushed back idle thoughts that perhaps she was right. He could feel her full lips pull into a taut grin as she turned her head to nuzzle the crook of his neck.

“You never do. Makes a girl wonder how you’ve become such a decorated detective.” She lifted her head and moved to sit on her knees, turning to face him fully. “Can’t read thoughts as well as you thought.”

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but the sight in front of him caused his breath to catch. That bloody gorgeous grin was back, the one that make even the bleakest of rooms bright. Her hair was gently swaying with the cool seaside wind and the sun cast a golden halo around her head. It was rather breathtaking, and he thought that maybe it was these moments that made him indulge in self-torturous pastimes. “You’re beautiful.” Such words seem to come so easily for him now.

Hannah giggled and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’re sweet.” She regarded him for a moment and then stood, a fluid motion only those with true grace could master. “I love how the sun shimmers onto the water. It’s like liquid gold.” She glided over to the short brick wall and sat on the edge, letting the tips of her toes wade in the calming waves.

Alec could feel his heart begin to beat a rapid, uneven pattern. “You’re going to get my jumper dirty.” He winced at his own cold words, but said nothing to appease. 

Hannah simply looked back at him over her shoulder and winked. “Of course, sorry.” She swiveled around to stand on solid ground, a playful smirk cast his way. She ran her fingers down her sides and to the bottom of the garment and then slowly began to tug it over her head. 

The uneven beat returned, but for a completely different reason. His mouth went dry as his eyes glided over Hannah’s bare body. He shifted to the side, his trousers becoming a bit too tight for his liking. His gaze flitted to the distance sounds of laughter. “Hannah, there’s a festival going on just around back,” he breathed out, his voice betraying his arousal.  

She backed up slowly toward the edge again, the flirtatious smile ever-present. “Guess I’ll have to cover up, then.” She leaned in and held a hand to her mouth to convey a stage-whisper. “Don’t want to traumatize the locals.” Before Alec could protest, she lowered herself over the wall and into the water, letting out squeak at the cool temperature. 

“Dammit, Hannah,” He muttered, but could already feel the stir of lust settling deep in his pelvis. He reluctantly stood and peered into the water and then stared steadily at her as she bobbed up and down with the current. “What are you doing?”

Hannah grabbed onto the bricks and hoisted herself partially up, so that her lower half was still underwater. “Felt like a swim. Care to join me?” She gazed up at him invitingly. 

He scanned the ocean warily, old fears rising to the surface and quelling the fire low in his belly. His eyes darted back to Hannah when she placed a hand on his. Her eyes held understanding, and it was that warmth that motivated him to pull off his shoes and socks. 

“You’re coming in!” she squealed happily and then bit back a laugh when he shushed her. “Alec, nobody’s going to see us. The sun is almost set.” 

He glared at her as he pulled off his shirt and shimmied quickly out of his trousers and pants. With little trepidation, he jumped down next to her, one hand clutching the surface despite the fact that he was tall enough to stand up easily. He was focusing on steadying his breaths when he felt Hannah press her front against his back. 

“You didn’t have to come in, Alec. I’m sorry. We can go back inside.” She kissed his shoulder tenderly, her voice conveying guilt. 

He shook his head and loosened his grip slightly. He turned slowly so that he was facing her. “I’m all right. They always say to immerse yourself in your phobias.” 

“My big, brave man.” 

He wrinkled his nose at her tone and nipped at her neck in retaliation. “Psychologists also suggest combining pleasant situations with your fears.”

Hannah pulled back, eyes widening and mouth going slack in surprise. “And here I thought  _ I’d  _ be seducing  _ you _ .” She moved closer to him and let her nipples brush lightly over his chest. She wrapped her legs around one of his thighs and rubbed herself against him. 

Alec let his head fall back, his eyes sliding shut as his arousal was rekindled. “Don’t know if I’ll be able to be much use to you in this cold water, love.” 

She leaned in close so her lips were barely touching his. “We’ll see about that.” She slid a hand down the front of his body and gripped his cock firmly, stroking him until she felt him begin to harden. “Mm, you were saying?”

He responded with gripping the back of her head to pull her lips flush against his. His hand moved from her hair down to her waist as he rocked into her fist. “ _ Fuck _ , Han,” he whispered into her mouth and then pried her lips apart with his tongue. Without warning, he flipped her around so she was pressed solidly against the cement wall. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. “I love it when you take control.” 

He hummed against her lips and snaked a hand down between them to pry open her folds. He felt himself harden further at her gasp and began stroking her clit gently. “Wish I could feel how wet you are.” 

A quiet noise accompanied her breath out when Alec pushed a long, deft finger inside her. “Been wet since I came out here. You’re awfully lovely in that navy shirt of yours.” 

“You’re awfully lovely in my shirt, too.” He began to move his finger in slow, measured strokes and used his thumb to rub circles around her clit. He reveled in her tiny moans, but kept his pace languorous pace. He wanted to make this last. 

“Alec…” Hannah copied his earlier position, letting her head fall back and her eyes flutter closed. “More. Please, I need more.” The words were strangled in her lustful state. 

Alec pulled out his finger and placed open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and throat. He moved her thighs a bit higher on his hips and gripped himself in his hand. Making his way back up to her lips, he swallowed her cries when he finally pushed inside her. 

Hannah moved her arms from around his neck to under his arms, gripping him tight, the foreign sensations of the water creating a new form of intimacy.

Alec kept a firm grip on her thighs as he delved deeper, hitting the point inside that he knew caused her to melt. As if on queue, Hannah bit onto his shoulder to keep her voice muffled. “You feel so good. Always feel so good, Han.” It was new, the way he talked to her when they were together this way. He’d quickly found how much he enjoyed it. Though the resistance of the water forced a slower pace than he’d prefer, he was already close. Unable to support her properly and help her along, he slowed his pace to a stop, still buried deep inside her, and moved one of her hands down to her center.

Hannah quickly got to work and he picked up his pace again, the coil tightening further. “Hannah-”

“Don’t stop.” Her breaths were coming out quicker and shallower and then she shuddered, contracting around him. 

Alec groaned and buried his face in her shoulder, thrusting a few more times before falling over the edge. 

Once Hannah had come down from her high, she noticed him breathing heavier than normal. “You all right?” She ran her fingers through his hair, concerned. 

He nodded against her, not trusting his voice just yet. After a few more minutes, he pulled out and moved to lean next to her. “Bit more resistance than usual. I’m fine.” He let his head fall to the side to look at her, but was only met with a dark outline. The sun had set fully during their escapade and he hadn’t even noticed. “We better get out of here. It’ll be freezing soon enough.” 

She hummed in agreement and heaved herself out of the water. “Need any help out?”

He shook his head, feeling a bit put out at being asked. He wasn’t an invalid. After a small amount of struggle, he managed to pull himself back onto dry surface. He stood without looking at Hannah, his cheeks heating up in slight humiliation. He calmed when she wrapped her arms around his middle and stroked his back. She had never looked down on him for his shortcomings and rather than cause embarrassment, it offered a sort of warm comfort. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, shivering. 

Hannah giggled and pulled back. “We should go in or we’ll be poorly in the morning. C’mon.” She tugged on his hand and pulled him toward the front door. 

Just before stepping inside his home, he looked back out over the water. The full moon shone over the tumultuous waves and he smiled. “I prefer the moon.”

“Hm?” Hannah looked up at him in confusion, wrapped in a blanket that had been thrown haphazardly on his couch. 

He turned to her and tugged her back, forcing his way into the snug chenille cocoon. “To the sunset. I prefer the moon.”

She leaned against his chest and peered out into the night, a small smile forming on her lips. “I can see the appeal. Certainly better at concealment.” She moved a thigh between his legs and rubbed it against him.

He bit back a gasp. “Aye, quite.” When her ministrations became more daring, he growled and held her still. “Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing.”

“Who said I don’t plan to finish?” She stood on tip-toe and nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, “Take me to bed.”

He didn’t have to be told twice.


End file.
